


【476】不和（7）

by 1995xuebi1991



Category: buhe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1995xuebi1991/pseuds/1995xuebi1991





	【476】不和（7）

-

•父子、小妈年下、偷Q  
•46（车）、76（车）、微41  
•本章伪惊悚

（娃娃）

胡天胡地作了一通，金泰亨的腰酸的要死。

而那只吃饱喝足的大兔子呢，美滋滋地给金泰亨穿上衣服，说是要给他做午饭，打发金泰亨去院子里玩了。

雕塑般的人，脸上还带着春色，在草坪上四处乱走起来。

刚刚想要坦白真相的勇气已经消失不见，他蹲下身子，无意识地揪着一株野草，眼睛盯着远处的乱石，这里的空间很奇怪，那些石头像是一堵墙被人推倒了似的。

地上有一个蚂蚁洞，金泰亨像小时候那样，用一根木棍不停地往下挖。

蚂蚁焦急地四处乱转，不知道天上来的这个庞然大物到底有什么目的，它们无法掌握自己的命运。金泰亨有一种毛骨悚然的感觉，好像他就是这些蚂蚁中的一个，再挣扎也无法逃脱。

突然，他挖到了一块粉色的布，劣质又陈旧，用力地扯了一下，带出来的土差点崩到他的眼睛。

这块布连着一个人型娃娃，粉色的布是娃娃身上的裙子。

手里的东西被他甩在地上，一个浑身是土的娃娃，黑色的长头发，面部已经被土壤腐蚀的看不出眉眼了。

是谁在这里埋了一个娃娃？这里不是金宅的后院吗？难道有谁在这住过？

“哥，你在做什么？”一双手穿过金泰亨的腋下，直接把他拦腰抱了起来。

娃娃被身后的人踩在了脚下，金泰亨被抱得有点喘不过气，微微挣扎起来。

“什么啊，好脏。”田柾国赶紧把金泰亨放下，又一脚踢了踢地上的东西。

“是我刚刚挖出来的，不知道这里怎么会有一个粉裙子的娃娃。”金泰亨拍了拍手上的土，转身往木屋走，“饭做好了吗？”

他没看到，身后的田柾国低着头看着地上的娃娃，刘海遮挡了他的眼睛，半晌那人咧了咧嘴巴，快步跟上他笑着说，“嗯，刚刚做好，快来尝尝我的手艺。”

-

午饭田柾国做了简单的意大利面，煎了一点火腿。不知道是不是消耗了不少体力，两个人都吃的干干净净。

金泰亨主动把碗洗了，和田柾国一起坐在沙发上。田柾国一会摸摸他的耳朵，一会含着他的两点嫣红，就是不肯老老实实地坐着。

“别闹了，睡一会好不好？”金泰亨看他打了一个哈欠，没好气地推了一下田柾国的头。

身边的人顺势躺在沙发上，还用脚尖去戳他的屁股，“哥哥陪我睡好不好？”

金泰亨只好也躺在他身边，两个人挤着贴在一块，不知道什么时候都睡着了。

-

一阵铃声响起，把睡梦中的金泰亨惊醒。

他坐起身来，身边的人不知道走去哪了，只剩下手机躺在沙发上催命似的响着。

他拿起来看，显示未知号码，犹豫了一下，怕是田柾国在家里给他打电话，就接起来了。

“喂？”

……

没有人说话。

金泰亨又把手机从耳朵旁拿下来，是接通状态没错。

骚扰电话么…他把通话按掉了。

奇怪，兔子跑哪去了？金泰亨冻得哆哆嗦嗦地缩起身子，窗外的不知道什么时候阴天了，树叶被风吹得疯狂的摇摆。

沙发底下的毯子卷起了一角，地板之间有一道奇怪的缝隙。

难道是之前胡闹的时候撞到了沙发？他使劲把沙发推到一边，想把地毯重铺一下，却发现地上有一个小铁环，正好可以把食指和中指伸进去。

就这样用力一拉，一块一米见方的洞口出现在金泰亨的眼前。

他蹲下身子往下看，底下漆黑一片，只能看到几阶向下的阶梯。

是这里的地下室吗？金泰亨努力的压抑自己的好奇心，想等田柾国回来再一起下去看看。

可是天越来越阴了，看起来马上会有一场大雨，那兔子也不知道去哪了，怎么等也不见人影。

实在等不及，金泰亨打开手机的手电，试探着往下走了几步。

吱吱呀呀，阶梯是悬空向下的，发出几声沉闷但敦实的声响，几秒钟就走到了头。

拿着手机慢慢往旁边一照，这里的格局就是一个地下室的样子，只不过空空荡荡，到处都积满了灰尘，墙上挂着几件衣服，都是同色系的裙子，有大有小，看起来像是母子装，只不过颜色老旧，样子也很过时。

突然金泰亨看到不远处的地上有一个铺满毯子的角落，毯子上有一个奇怪的凸起，好像有人躺在那似的……

咚咚，咚咚，咚咚，心跳不由自主地加快，金泰亨在犹豫要不要过去看一下，正在这时，头顶发出了有人走路的声音！

有人慢慢地往入口这边走过来了。

“小、小国？是你吗？”

那人停在了入口处，硕长的样子投射在阶梯上。

嘎吱，嘎吱……金泰亨看到一双脚出现在视线里，他不知道为什么慢慢地蹲下了身子。

“咔。”一声轻响，地下室亮了起来。

“泰亨哥，你怎么跑这里来了？”田柾国抱着一件风衣，站在楼梯上看着他。

“啊吓死了，你去哪了？”像是被吓到炸毛的小老虎，金泰亨猛地站起来，一边四处打量一边冲男友抱怨着。

“我看变天了，怕你冷，回去给你取风衣去了呀。”田柾国展开风衣，走过来把他一下兜在怀里，“真难为你能找到地下室入口，这么多年了都没人打扫过。”

地上散落着一些衣物和玩具，墙上有好几件一模一样的红色裙子，只不过大小不一。

角落处的毯子上，横着一个一米多长的海鸥布偶，远远看去和一个人一样。

“谁在这地下室住过啊？看起来是一对母女。”金泰亨走到一处柜子旁，看着上面枯萎的干花。

“是我爸爸的堂妹，素媛，”田柾国背对着金泰亨，怔怔地看着那个海鸥玩偶，“她当年犯了疯病，住在木屋这边，佣人只是白天给她送饭，没人知道她其实住在地下室里。”

金泰亨打开柜子的抽屉，看到一部老式相机和一张蒙了灰的自拍照片，是一个女人抱着一个4、5岁的小姑娘，两个人长得有点像，冲着镜头开心地笑着。

金泰亨瞥了一眼，就关上了抽屉，“那个年代确实不好治这个病，后来呢？”

“后来她应该被送到某个疗养院去了吧，”田柾国一手插着兜，慢悠悠晃过来，搂着金泰亨的肩膀往阶梯走，“哎呀快点上去吧，我妈还在等我们吃饭呢。”

“嘭。”入口被田柾国大力地合上，两个人换了鞋子，往住宅去了。

金泰亨回头又看了一眼木屋，莫名觉得照片上的小女孩看着有点眼熟。

-


End file.
